Starscream to Megatron
by alyuchiha913
Summary: "I hate you, because no matter how long the list of reasons I hate you gets, I know that it's just my pathetic attempt to ignore the truth pulsing deep in my spark..." Starscream reflects on his feelings for Megatron. One-sided Starscream/Megatron.


**Starscream to Megatron**

**Series:** Transformers

**Characters:** Starscream, Megatron

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Warnings:** Ummm, Starscream being angsty? That's pretty much it really. One-sided Starscream/Megatron.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, so….my imagination would've never came up with giant robot-like aliens coming to earth…so I definitely don't own Transformers.

_"Italics"_ are Starscream's memories of Megatron speaking to him.

* * *

><p>I hate you.<p>

"_You've failed me yet again, Starscream"_

I hate you, because no matter what I do – no matter how hard I work – I'm nothing but a failure to you. Even after I saved you from the clutches of the humans, you only care that I've failed to get the All Spark. When you disappeared, I spent every waking moment trying to find you, hoping you were still alive; I put so much effort into rescuing you, yet all you see is failure. After all these vorns serving under you and fighting beside you in battle – saving your aft countless times – you still don't appreciate anything I've done for you.

I hate you, because after centuries upon centuries upon centuries of trying to help you accomplish your goals, you've never so much as thought of saying "thanks".

I hate you.

"_You insolent piece of scrap metal!"_

I hate you, because no matter how hard I try to do something _right_, it's never enough to please you. Even the slightest mistake results in me being your punching bag. Do you know how much it hurts to be beaten to a broken, shivering mess for simply trying to earn your respect – your acceptance? I sometimes think you like seeing me battered and dented. Why else would you constantly put me through such pain for the smallest mistakes – even the mistakes that were not my own?

Do you know how much it hurts when you stamp on my frame, crushing my cockpit in your anger? Do you know how much it hurts when you repeatedly strike my wings in ruthless fury?

Of course you do.

You just don't care.

I hate you.

"_You worthless, treacherous fool!"_

I hate you, because I mean nothing to you. Even after serving as your Second in Command for so long, I still mean nothing more to you than an easy target to vent your anger on. Despite all my attempts to get your attention, you've never spared me a second glance. I've even gone so far as to try countless times to assassinate or overthrow you – all in a vain attempt to show you what a brilliant strategist I can be, if you'd only listen to my opinions. You think I'm just an idiot and a failure because my plans never work. Of course, you'd never know that the only reason my plans haven't worked is because I've never _seriously _tried to kill you – I could never bring myself to actually kill you. I…care about you…too much. Yet, you see me as nothing more than a foolish traitor, when all I've ever wanted is to be seen and heard.

I hate you.

"_Starscream…"_

I hate you, because no matter how hard I try to ignore it, I can't help the shiver than runs through my frame and the flutter of my wings every time you say my name in that deep growling voice – even though I know that whenever you use that tone, it means I'm going to be in the med bay for a long time afterward.

I hate you, because even when you have me in a choke hold and I'm struggling to get in a single breath, I can't help but relish the closeness of our bodies, or the feel of your servos on my sensitive frame.

I hate you, because no matter how long the list of reasons I hate you gets, I know that it's just my pathetic attempt to ignore the truth pulsing deep in my spark.

I hate you, because no matter how hard I try to hate you…

I love you.

**Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**So umm..my first Transformers fic ever. I've been on a spree lately with this fandom, and this idea came to me and figured, what the heck, I might as well take a shot at it.

As usual, constructive criticism is welcome. I really appreciate feedback, especially concerning any ways that I can improve my work, so please review!

Peace Out! ^_^**  
><strong>


End file.
